tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Iblis al-Djinn
Grand Vizier Iblis al-Djinn was the trusted advisor of Sultana Adela al-Saif in Vanna and helped her usurp power from the previous Sultana Razia al-Saif. Although he looked frail, he was a cunning man who possessed great magic and held the position of the second highest title in the Sultanate of Karaganda. Iblis was later revealed to be a demon who was working as an agent of the Southern Horde and who had used both Adela and the Grand Alliance for his own ends. He fled once the Alliance took over Vanna in 1017 AE but he was soon captured by Leraje Thanadar who killed him in cold blood. Biography Early Years Iblis never revealed much about his past. Some say he appeared in Vanna, but most records state that he first appeared in the Tronin Desert sometime after the Cataclysm. What few knew was that Iblis was in fact an agent of the Southern Horde and had been ordered by Duke Hepnaz L'invrad to infiltrate Vanna and weaken it from within so that demons could conquer it. He had been involved in many plots within the Demon Realm and in Yamato after the Cataclysm. The most notable one was when he participated in the assassination of Ronove Thanadar in what would be known as the Night of Blood. Once Iblis had reached the Tronin Desert under Hepnaz's orders, he used his charisma to eventually get involved in the power struggle between Adela al-Saif and Razia al-Saif and supported Adela's claim to the throne. When Adela killed Razia in duel, she appointed Iblis as her Grand Vizier as a reward for helping her. Iblis kept the position for years to come as he helped the new Sultana strengthen Vanna and conquer neighbouring tribes, which gradually led to the forming of the Sultanate of Karaganda. Iblis sent one of his closest acolytes, Awar, with Khalid al-Saif when Khalid was exiled. He wanted Awar to keep an eye on the young emir and also to locate potential shards of Krystallopyr which Iblis hoped to use to weaken the magical ward around Vanna. Iblis kept his cool and worked alongside Adela in the following years, waiting for news from Awar about the search for the Krystallopyr shards. Godslayer Era Tears of the Sun Iblis was present in the court of Vanna when The Three appeared. He was surprised to see these agents of the Crimson Coalition and even more surprised when he heard them mention the name of Ronove who was travelling with the Grand Alliance. He later talked to Adela and Razoul in private about Khalid's eventual arrival and suggested that they meet Khalid's group. They had recently gained a new hostage, Hannibal Losstarot, from Totenkopfs, and they planned to put the boy to good use. Once the group led by Khalid entered the room, Khalid immediately challenged Adela by presenting her with his wife, Axikasha Keiran. According to the Law of Tronin this would give Khalid a way to gain the throne legally. However, Adela and Iblis had anticipated this and presented the group Hannibal who they claimed was Adela's son. Thus Khalid lost whatever advantage he had had in this verbal power struggle. Iblis began taunting Khalid, hoping to trigger him to attack, which would then give Adela an excuse to finish Khalid's group off so in a way that wouldn't dishonor Iblis or the Sultana in the eyes of the Council of Elders. However, another group led by Ismail managed to enter the throne room just in time to stop Iblis's dastardly plan. The meeting turned more and more hostile, and the heroes of the Grand Alliance were gaining moral high ground. However, the goddess Artemicia intervened on behalf of Adela and trapped Khalid and Xerathas d'Zarnagon in a magical hourglass while delivering an ultimatum: the heroes had to travel to the lands of the Sirithai lizardmen and bring back the head of their leader Qadohi in less than week, or Khalid and Xerathas would die. Realizing that such a deed was the only way to save their friends and have a legal means to challenge Adela, the heroes left for the desert. As soon as the meeting had finished, Iblis climbed up his tower and contacted his master Hepnaz via a magical orb. He told him that their agent Awar was travelling with the heroes to the Sirithai lands where, if the heroes were lucky and got far enough, Awar would find the necessary artifacts to power up the Krystallopyr shard. Iblis also told Hepnaz that he had seen a familiar face among the heroes: Ronove Thanadar was still alive. Hepnaz grew worried and ordered Iblis to send Sergeant Obama of the Black Guard to kill Ronove before Ronove could regain his memories. They still remembered the Night of Blood and couldn't afford Ronove gaining back his lost powers. The Winds of Wrath Iblis spent time chatting with Hepnaz. More info later. Death Iblis and Awar appeared outside Vanna. They were injured but they had succeeded in their mission to weaken Vanna in favour of Duke Hepnaz and the Southern Horde. As fate would have it, they ended up in an army camp full of soldiers loyal to the Northern Horde, the Southern Horde's rival. Iblis and Awar tried to escape but were subdued easily. Dreadlord Leraje Thanadar, commander of the Northern Horde army, taunted Iblis for a while but soon got annoyed and executed him on the spot. The life of Iblis, the master of lies, came to an ironic end as all his plans ended up benefiting a rival demon horde. Aliases and Nicknames ; Grand Vizier : Iblis's title in the court of Vanna. ; Your Highness : Used by lower-ranked people. Appearance Iblis was a small man with a nose that at quick glance resembled a bird's peak. He was tanned like the Sarquil but had blond hair and beard which was a rare colour among the Sarquil and thus made him instantly recognizable. His eyes occasionally glowed eerily in red, and some Sarquil whispered that he had the Evil Eye which could enchant people. Iblis's true form turned out to be a graceful, bird-like demon who relied more on magic than brute strength. Personality and Traits Iblis was rather stiff but occasionally people saw his mischievous side. He had a cold attitude but fiery eyes, and this duality made him interesting in the eyes of the Sarquil. Powers and Abilities Iblis was an above average black mage whose magic was mainly based on fire. Relationships Adela al-Saif Iblis appeared in Vanna around the time of the Cataclysm. Although he was a foreigner and possessed powerful magic, his wisdom and strength made the Sarquil see him as a useful ally. This was especially true of Adela who wished to learn magic in order to impress Belial de Ardyn. She and Iblis got along well, and eventually the two realized that Razia's reluctance of waging war would only hinder the glory of a united Sarquil realm. Iblis helped Adela defeat Razia in a duel and became the Grand Vizier. Adela trusted him above anyone else, and although Iblis looked like an obedient servant and a trustworhty advisor, he had a hidden agenda which Adela wasn't aware of. Awar Iblis was Awar's master and sent him to spy on Belial and Khalid on his behalf. Awar eagerly worked for him in order gain more power, and Iblis used Awar to locate a shard of Krystallopyr in order to pursue his own, shady agenda. Hepnaz L'invrad Although Iblis was ostensibly working for Adela, he in fact had a hidden agenda, and his true master was Duke Hepnaz of the Southern Horde. Iblis respected Hepnaz who he saw as one of the most cunning demons, and he was eager to please Hepnaz to rise in the hierarchy within the horde. Razoul Razoul both feared and hated Grand Vizier Iblis al-Djinn who possessed powerful magic. He had never liked any mage, and there was something about the small and weak-looking Iblis that made him feel uncomfortable whenever he was near him. He has to tolerate Iblis for Adela's sake, though, but he nevertheless tried to keep an eye on the Grand Vizier because he thought that something suspicious was going on in the court of Vanna. Iblis saw Razoul as a warrior who should not question the sultana's orders, and Razoul grudgingly acknowledged it. Razoul was shocked to discover that Iblis had been working for the demons all along. See also *Adela al-Saif *Awar *Hepnaz L'invrad *Razoul *Southern Horde Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Libaterra Category:Southern Horde Category:Sultanate of Karaganda Category:Third Age